Its Just a Little Chaos
by CharismaticFox
Summary: Theres a new Titan and Ravens a little unsure who to trust, when everything seems to be going wrong could it be right? An AllStar Cast with some surprize pairings and some not so shocking but still good. Yee Haaa chapter 7 is up. Its T now, M beyound C7
1. Who are you?

**Its Just a Little Chaos. **

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans once again battled the three members of the hive.

Mammoth threw a table that crashed into Beast Boy who slammed into Cyborg knocking them both down to the ground, Raven began to say her classic spell but didn't even get done saying Azarath when Jinx used her cursed magic to throw her into a wall. Robin and Starfire attacked next this time successfully, hitting Mammoth Square in the chest with some star bolts and a swift kick to the gut. Mammoth stumbled back after the attack and in doing so he flipped a table with a pizza on it to the ground. The young man sitting at the table wearing a black baseball cap, stood up and looked down at the pizza, even though he didn't look annoyed or angry his appearance spoke for him, dark jacket, black t-shirt and jeans with boots, he looked as though he'd kill for decent meal. He kneeled down picking up the pizza pan, rancid looked at the man briefly then slowly walked over to him.

"Oops ha ha, whatcha gonna do about that loser" Mammoth said.

"Yeah ya snot eating loser" Gizmo said.

The man turned his head to the side but otherwise didn't move. He turned his head back his eyes narrowing, Mammoth then threw a punch, but before it could connect the young man Mammoth was hit with a kick to his face by the man. He shook his head then sighed.

"Lets do this thing," the young man said darkly.

Gizmo then tried a sneak attack with his mechanical spider like legs, the man turned to the side and leaned back dodging the hit then wrapped his arms around Gizmo's spider legs and spun round throwing Gizmo into a brick wall, cracking it slightly.

"Your dead punk"

Mammoth then dashed towards the man, he stood his ground. Mammoth then dived towards the man.

"We must help him" cried Starfire as she began to hover above the ground but she was stopped by Robin.

As Mammoth was in mid tackle the man countered with an uppercut that sent Mammoth upwards the man then jumped towards him so he was level with Mammoth he then flipped him so Mammoth's back was on his shoulder

"What's he doing" blurted out Beast Boy.

The man then started to desend towards the ground as he landed on his feet Rancid's back cracked and bent in a very unnatural way.

Mammoth slowly managed to climb to his feet and throw a chair at the mysterious young man, as the chair came closer to the man, his hands turned a fiery sapphire blue and before anyone knew what had happened the chair burst into flames. Mammoth then looked towards Jinx. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up Gizmo.

"Lets get out of here" Jinx screamed.

They backed away slowly and began to run but the man somehow teleported in front of them and hit Mammoth with a combination of heavy punches and kicks, finishing with a powerful sidekick to the face and knocked Mammoth out and landed on Jinx and Gizmo.

"Now beat it scrub…" the man shrugged and looked back at his ruined pizza sighing.

"Arrrrgh! My pizza" He said and turned to find Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy staring at him.

He blinked and looked at them for a moment.

"What? He attacked me first, self defense…." Robin walked toward him and held out his hand.

"Actually good work, I'm Robin…" Robin said.

The man blinked and reached out shaking his hand.

"Funny, you don't look like a bird"

Beast boy broke out laughing as robin calming spoke again, "no that's not my real name is my alias as a crime fighter…"

The man raised an eyebrow and nodded, "oh I see…so um…. Who are you guy's exactly?"

They all exchanged glances then robin spoke, "We're the Teen Titans" he pointed at Starfire saying, "this is Starfire" he pointed to Cyborg, "That is Cyborg" he then pointed to beast boy, "that's Beast boy" lastly he pointed to Raven who was already in the T-car waiting to leave, "and last but not least that's Raven…."

The stranger nodded slowly, "mhm, ok…. Well umm see you later …Teen Titans…." he began to turn away when robin grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey hold on a sec, not many people can say that they have put away Mammoth and Gizmo or have powers…I was thinking maybe you could become an honorary Titan" Robin asked.

The man shook his head, " hmmm I dunno what's the pay like?…."

Robin chuckled, "We get what we need from the Wayne Corporation and Justice league"

The man looked puzzled, "So…no money then"

Starfire floated over and grabbed his hands shaking them saying, "oh please you must! We like new friends, with the sharing of the secrets, and the feast of rejoicing!"

He blinked and looked around at everyone and sighed, "Im not sure, I don't want to be wasting your time" he said.

Robin smiled, as he handed the young man a Titans communicator, "Here if this sounds it will tell you the location of where we are"

The man looked fascinated, "Hey…uh, thanks" the man then put the communicator in his pocket.

"Can we give you a lift home" Cyborg gestured towards the T car

"You could…if I had one" the man chuckled.

"Oh you are without a home then I insist that you should come live in the Teen Titans Tower" as Starfire floated towards the young man and almost crushed his hands in an over joyous outbreak.

"We'll have to do a background check first" said Raven as she walked towards the group.

"Sure but if your offering I could use a place to crash" said the young man.

Robin then gave a nod towards the rest of the Titans "Ok you can stay but, you will understand if we take extra precautions" the man nodded as did everyone else, excluding raven who just sighed.

Robin hopped on his motorcycle; " me and star will meet the rest of you back at the tower…"

Cy and bb nodded and head toward the car, after a moment the man followed. Bb turned around walking, " so what is your name anyways?"

"Just call me Terry…."

Bb nodded and got into the car behind the drivers seat meanwhile Terry got in the other side. Raven looked at him briefly then looked forward again without a word.

They drove back to the tower and got out of the car, Raven of course went straight to her room while bb and cy began playing games. Terry watched them for a few minutes then robin came out and went over to him.

"Hey, follow me, I'll show you to a room…I'm sorry I forgot to get your name…."

Terry fidgeted with his bag, "Terry, my name is Terry…"

Robin nodded some, " ok Terry, follow me…we'll only give you a spare room for now, once you pass the field exam you can get an official room…"

Terry nodded and followed him as he lead him to one of the small spare rooms, it was bare aside from an alarm clock, a desk, a bed and a monitor on the wall beside the door. Terry went in and robin left, Terry laid back on his bed for a moment then sat up taking off his black jacket and smoothing out his t-shirt and jeans then laying back again and took off his black cap. His dirty blondy brown hair shifted somewhat as his light blue eyes moved about the room, the bed was a little small for him seeing as how he was 6 feet tall but it didn't bother him at all.

He closed his eyes briefly but was awaken shortly afterwards by a soft but firm knock on the door.

He sighed softly and sat up saying, "who is it?"

There was a pause then in a flat monotone voice came in reply.

"Its Raven…Robin wants me to go over the field test with you and give you a tour of the tower…." he could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He sighed some and stood up grabbing his jacket and putting it on then opening the door.

"Ok Rea…"

She stood there for a moment then turned and started walking, "don't call me Rea, BeastBoy and Cyborg call me Rea cause they are my friends you are not my friend…"

He shook his head and followed after her as she showed him all the main rooms such as the living room, the gym as well as where everyone's rooms were. Finally after the tour was done she led him outside to the training grounds. Terry looked around briefly then walked over to the white starting line as Raven went to the control panel and said.

"I'm going to put you through a basic training run, just get as far as you can…"

Terry nodded and waited until the light turned green then began running toward the finish line, the first obstacles were flying disc, at first Terry tried dodging them but they just came back each time no matter how much he evaded them. He clenched his jaw and crouched waiting then as a disc sped toward him he leapt into the air and landed atop the disc, he saw the other three discs approaching from different sides he then turn around and threw his jacket towards Raven, as the disc's were coming closer his hands turned that flaming blue. He fired at each of the disc blowing all of them up, once all the evading discs were destroyed he blew up the one he was standing on and fell to the ground with a thud, then rolling. He didn't have time to rest however as the laser cannons raised and began firing, he ran forward jumping from side to side dodging the beams then finally jumped towards the cannons and fired beams of the blue flames that seemed to be ignited. Destroying the cannons almost instantly. He didn't stop for a moment as the last obstacle rose up, massive walls rose up on all sides and began closing in on him, but once again he didn't stop for a second he began jumping between the wall until he reached the top then jumped and landed on the finish line. He turned to find Raven looking at him with an arched eyebrow but before she could say anything.

Robin spoke up from where he had walked up behind her. "That was impressive, where did you learn stuff like that?"

"I studied Shotokan for a few years and yeah I picked up the rest when I went out on my own, you learn to survive however you can…"

Robin nodded some and went over to him offering him a handshake saying, "Well pending a field performance and a back ground check you're a titan as far as I'm concerned, welcome to the team…"

Terry nodded and shook his hand, "um thanks…."

He looked over to find Raven was gone but robin interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on I'll show you to your room" Terry nodded, picked up his jacket and followed him back into the tower then to his new room which was empty aside from a bed, a desk and dresser, he saw his backpack on the bed and assumed someone had moved it for him. He turned to Robin and shook his hand after which Robin left. Terry went into his new room and went to his backpack taking out some spare clothes. Afterwards her went to his bed and laid down sighing, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. What the?

Hey just the disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titan characters.

**Chapter 2: What the?**

Terry awoke the next morning at five am, he sat up rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. He got up and slowly made his away to the living room opening the massive bay window and stretching some taking off his jumper he began to stare out of the window. After about 15 minutes he turned to find Robin, Raven, BB, Cy and Starfire staring at him. He looked around briefly and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, what's up…"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "It's nothing…beast boy just came and woke us all up saying you were looking at something weird"

Terry looked back out to the ocean for a moment before looking back at the Titans. He saw Raven heading toward the door.

"What's up with Raven" he asked.

BB slapped him on the back saying, "dude don't bother, Rea…well lets just leave at don't bother trust me…now lets make some Pancakes!"

Terry smiled and went to the kitchen area smirking. About twenty minutes later Terry got the full rundown of the team, Robin being the leader, Starfire being an alien girl, Cyborg being half human half machine and Beast boy being a fun loving changeling vegetarian, but when he asked bout Raven all of the Titans said that they didn't know much about her, that only she was a respected member of the team and a true friend.

He then enjoyed all there stories about how they stopped crime around Jump City and how great it was to hang out and fool around, but then he also found out that it wasn't all fun and games when Robin bought up a man called Slade and how he was constantly trying to destroy the city or the time when the world had almost ended with a demon named Trigon, he then was also told about the last member of the Teen Titan, Terra and how she had given it all up to save everyone in Jump City, Terry then noticed Beast boy looked a little down at the story of Terra.

"Should we start on these pancakes" As Terry began mixing up some pancake batter with the assistance of BB but when bb was about to pick up a frying pan Terry grabbed it and poured the batter into the pan. Once the batter was firm enough he flipped it into the air and caught back into the pan, Starfire, robin, CY and bb clapped.

Terry bowed then smiled saying, "go for it"

He then made several more pancakes and flipped them on to everyone's plates and then picked up one plate and walked toward the door.

Robin looked at him and said, "where ya going?"

Terry turned and saying, "Just taking Raven some."

Before anyone else could say anything he left walking to Raven's room. When he got to her door he stood there for a moment the knocked, after a few moments the door slid open a bit and two violet eyes peered out at him.

"What do you want?" Raven said.

Terry stood there for a moment captured in her eyes then blinked and shook his head some saying, "Here brought you some breakfast…"

He held up the plate and smiled. She looked at the large pancake for a moment then opened the door more and took the plate looking up at him from beneath her hood and said

"…Thank you…" she then shut the door.

Terry stood there for a moment then sighed and put his hand in his pockets as he walked away.

Terry went up to the roof and stood on the edge of the tower looking out over the bay as the rising sun's light cascaded over the crystal blue water. He stood there for a moment closing his eyes when suddenly a monotone voice spoke from behind him.

"You're a very hard person to figure out…"

He turned to find himself facing Raven. He cleared his throat as she stared into his eyes and spoke again.

"First you come off as this normal guy who likes to keep things simple, then you show these powerful fighting styles, then you watch the sunrise, then you make huge pancakes and you bring me one but without pressing to hang out …its almost like you know exactly how to get on everyone's good side, but you barely know any of us, in fact you didn't even know what the Teen Titans were until yesterday yet you seem so calm when most people would be nervous…. even now normal people would be afraid of me but your just calm, no panic or nervousness, what I want to know is why?…" Raven said.

Terry shifted his feet some and spoke, "Hey with the amount of stuff ive seen in my life, I don't get surprised easily anymore?"

Raven then walked closer and stood next to him, "Tell me something, your powers, your story tell me everything about you?"

Terry was a little taken back from these questions, "Why do you want to know?"

Raven gave him a slightly annoyed look, "Because me and my friends have been tricked before and I don't intend to be fooled again by a stranger we know almost nothing about…and if your planning anything against them you will regret it"

Terry sat down on the edge of the roof', "Im only here because you guys offered me a place to stay" he said.

Ravens expression was still as serious as before. Terry then sighed looking out to the ocean.

"I don't even know why im here, you have a right to be a bit suspicious, Robins a cool guy and all but, I dunno" Terry turned to face Raven, "Does he show this much hospitality to everyone?" he asked.

Raven walked closer to Terry, "Yes…Robin is a person who believes in justice and second chances, and has a lot of hope for people, more than you could imagine" she said.

Terry continued to look out onto the ocean again, "Isn't it kind of weird that he trusted me almost straight away…" he asked.

Raven sat down beside him, "Are you saying that he shouldn't of?" she replied coldly.

Terry rolled his eyes, "No, im just saying that if it was me I wouldn't be so quick to trust someone…well someone you just picked off the streets" he said sounding annoyed.

Raven continued to look out to the ocean, "Robin obviously didn't see you like that" she said, "I honestly don't know why he let you into the Tower with out checking you history first" she said in her monotone voice.

Terry laid back on the warm concrete and watched the clouds move by.

"Do you have something against me Raven?" Terry asked.

Raven didn't look at him, "What gave you that idea" she said coolly.

Terry got to his feet, "Just if you have a problem with me, just tell me" he said arching his back, making it crack.

Raven stood up, "ok, I don't like the way my friends have just accepted you being a titan, if it was up to me we wouldn't have any more members or if we did you would be at the Titans East, not here!" Raven said aggressively.

Terry wasn't very taken back by this, "Its not the first time I haven't been wanted…and im sure it wont be the last…I know I wont be here long so im sorry if I get in your way" He said slightly depressed as he walked towards the stairwell.

Raven watched as Terry opened the door and turned to face her again.

"Oh and Raven if you get in my way…you'll be sorry" he said coldly, then turned and walked down the stairwell. Raven then looked back out to the ocean.

Terry sighed then walked back down stairs going to his room but stopping before he got there and watching Robin and Cy sparring.

After 10 minutes Cyborg finally noticed Terry and waved saying, " HEY MAN! Those pancakes were awesome"

He was cut off by Robin doing a flying kick into him then turning to Terry saying, "Hey Terry why don't you join us? I'm interested to see some more of your moves and style."

Terry looked around briefly then nodded some, "sure why not…" he slipped off his jacket tossing in on the floor and cracking his neck and walking to the center of the room.

Terry's eyes seemed to change from the normal warm carefree glow to a focus sharp glare, like a wolf about to attack. He took his stance, his body forward his legs seemed planted but lightly, he stood with his left foot back somewhat and his right foot slightly forward his hands up in a boxing stance. Robin arched an eyebrow watching him for a moment then charged at him jumping into the air and spinning around and kicking at Terry. Suddenly Terry shifted his body twisting around to the right away from robins kick then suddenly grabbing his leg he pulled and threw robin with both the force of his spin and the force of Robins attack. Cy looked on in pure shook as robin began to rise but was barely able to stand from the force of the attack and Robin was tough. Robin then tried another jumping attack at Terry but he was ready as Robin's feet looked almost like a blur to the eye but Terry managed to bloke every single kick with his forearms. Robin then tried to finish his combo with a somersault axe kick to Terry's face but as Robin's foot was coming down Terry vanished. Robin's foot hit the gym's floor with a boom. Terry then reappeared behind Robin.

"Boo…"

Robin then turned around to see Terry already in mid air for a spinning back kick. Robin managed to duck just in time and then tried a flurry of punches and kicks, both teens seemed to be equally matched. Terry's eyes then began to glow a slight blue once he was moving quicker. Cyborg then began to notice that Terry's fighting was becoming more intense and accurate. Robin then back flipped about two metres away from Terry exhausted and panting from all the training, Terry however then sprinted forward and was about to hit Robin with a flying kick but could see that Robin was about to try another aerial attack. As Robin jumped Terry leaped into the air, and grabbed Robin so his hand was placed on Robins chest and so his knees were buckled behind him. Robin couldn't escape the hold. Both of them then slammed to the gym floor, Robin landing painfully on his back and Terry delivering a picture perfect spine buster. Terry then raised his fist as if he was going to continue to attack. Robin then stared back into Terry's slightly blue glowing eyes that were filled with ambition and intent to crush Robin's skull into the ground. Terry's face had almost completely changed, his teeth were barred and his face was slightly shaking. As Terry tightened his fist more Robins eyes widened and a gasp escaped him.

Terry then snapped out of his attack mode status.

He then got to his feet and helped Robin to his.

"Heh…sorry Robin I got a little carried away there" Terry said as a sweat drop dripped down his face.

Robin looked slightly annoyed but more shocked at what had just happened once he remembered that he was in the gym he managed to force a smile onto his face.

"Hey that's ok Terry you've gotta teach me that fighting style sometime….it would be great to be able to slam bad guy like that" Robin said.

They both laughed, Cyborg then walked over.

"Hey Terry how did you move out of the way so fast like that, you aren't wearing a teleport device are you?"

Terry then stretched his head, "Ummm I don't think Im wearing any teleports, like I just got out of the way you know"

Cyborg then looked at Robin, "uh right…"

They all laughed briefly. Terry then picked up his jacket and went to his room, Robin then looked at Cyborg with a worried expression, "hmm maybe we should keep an eye on Terry's ability" he said in his series voice.

Cyborg then looked back at Robin, "How come…just coz he slammed you" Cyborg said in a friendly tone.

Robin then looked slightly ticked off, "did you see the way he looked out there when he did slam me, I thought he was going to try and make a pancake out of my face" Robin said.

"Hey don't go knocking the man's pancakes" Cyborg said comically defensive, "besides Terry was just in the zone…its not like you haven't been there yourself Robin…infact he has the same sought of battle face you get when your training…that's a good thing right?" Cyborg said as he began to walk over to the weights machine.

Robin then snorted and walked back to his room holding his lower back.

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed and please review if you can.


	3. Why Should I Trust You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the characters.

**Chapter 3: Why should I trust you?**

Three weeks had passed since Raven and Terry had their talk on top of the roof, they had been busy for the most time though, fighting criminals such as Mumbo Jumbo, Dr Light, Mad mod and the hive. For once in a long time he felt as though he had a home again, sure it wasn't what he expected, but it sure beat living by himself, being poor and having no friends.

Although there was a small part of him that wondered if it would last, but he tried to not let it bother him, besides he had a good life now, Beast boy and Cyborg had been like brothers to him always playing around, having fun and playing game station. Then there was Starfire, Terry had thought that she was very attractive and a great person to talk to but he they couldn't be anything more than friends Starfire and Terry often had talks, and did the 'hanging out' as she called it, he once got her to admit that she liked Robin a little bit more than a friend. Then there was Robin, Terry respected Robin very much as a leader and as a friend, Terry had sometimes thought as Robin as a rival, they had spent most of their time training and Terry teaching Robin fighting styles and techniques, they had also had the times where they just hung out and talked about life, Terry had once asked why he had let him join the team so easily, especially since the Terra thing, but Robin had just said "everyone deserves a chance at least once".

Then there was the mysterious member of the Teen Titans, Raven there was just something about her that made Terry want to know more, to him it had felt like forever since they talked alone on the roof, but now the only times when he saw her was with the other Titans when it was time to eat or when or when they were fighting crime, but when they were left alone Terry could have almost sworn she was staring. But to Terry's standards life was good.

Terry sat in his room, he wrote things down in a notebook. He yawned and stopped writing leaning back cracking his neck the sighing and leaning forward closing his eyes and rubbing them muttering to himself.

"Darn headaches..." Terry said massaging the sides of his temples.

There was a firm knock on his door. He quickly put the notebook in a drawer; afterwards he got up and went to the door opening it surprised to find Robin outside of his door.

"Hey Robin…to what do I owe the visit?"

Robin didn't move, "we have a few questions we want to ask you concerning what you did before you joined the team"

Terry grabbed his jacket and followed Robin down the hall way back to the main room.

When Robin and Terry arrived Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven were all sitting on the couch watching TV, Terry began to wonder why he was here. Robin then walked over to Terry and gave him a chair to sit in.

"Ok Terry…because of security measure we are going to link you up to a lie detector" Robin said looking towards Raven.

Terry's eyes moved towards Raven's

"Sure no problem" Terry looked around the room, "so where about's is this lie detector?"

The titans then took one step to the right and almost out of nowhere Cyborg produced a giant lie detector and hooked Terry up.

"Ok im ready…ask the questions"

Beast boy the walked straight up to Terry's face

"What is your name" everyone sighed.

Terry smiled, "my name is Terry" Beast boy looked at Raven.

"Truth"

Cyborg then walked up towards Terry, "did you not make those awesome pancakes this mourning?"

Terry smiled once again, "yes I made the pancakes this morning"

Cyborg looked over at Raven, "Truth…could you actually ask a question that is relevant to what we are doing?"

Then all the Titans asked Terry a number of questions until Robin then walked towards Terry.

"Do you know of a man named Slade or have you ever worked for him…?"

Terry looked puzzled and scratched his chin, "umm no" Robin then looked over at Raven, "…Truth"

Starfire then floated towards Terry, "Friend Terry…why did you not have a home before the tower?"

Terry then took a deep breath, "I didn't have a home because my first one was destroyed by an earthquake, I was taken away from my second home and I was asked to leave from my last home"

Starfire looked very sad when she heard Terry say he was asked to leave everyone then turned towards Raven.

"…The truth…but now I have a question" she opened her eyes and stared at Terry.

"What did you do before Robin made you a Titan?"

Terry sighed, "I did nothing…I wandered from place to place, trying to find somewhere to eat and sleep…"

Raven looked at the machine, "the truth"

Terry looked to the floor in shame. Robin then asked another question.

"Have you ever broken the law?" Robin asked.

"Well yes…but only to help other people" He said quickly.

"True" said raven looking at the lie detector.

"What do you mean Terry?" Robin asked.

"Everywhere I'd go id see someone either be mugged or robbed or a homeless person starving and the police doing absolutely nothing about it" he said.

"So id take care of the muggers and robbers and steal food for the homeless people," He said.

Robin stared at him for a moment, but then remembered the line between good and bad is almost impossible to see and Terry did help them out at the Pizzeria.

Terry gave a weak smile, "so…am I trusted now"

Starfire, Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin smiled but Raven looked at him.

"What is your power?" she asked darkly, "How does it work?" she asked.

Terry then closed his eyes. Once he opened them again they were glowing blue, his hands had also started glowing blue and looked as though they were on fire, except blue of course.

"Im not completely sure" he said as the glowing in his eyes became stronger, "its just sorta always been there…but everyone is afraid of it, people, animals …but I think its only energy, I can channel it through anywhere in my body, its sorta like Starfire's starbolts" He said.

The Titans looked towards Starfire, "It sounds possible, my power is released through the feeling of empowerment and Righteous Fury…is that how your power is activated Terry?" Starfire asked.

Terry looked slightly puzzled, "are sure, if you mean I can feel it" he said.

Starfire smiled. The Titans then looked towards Raven and snapped big cheesy grins. Beast Boy then jumped in front of Terry, "So can he stay Raven please please please please" He asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Raven pulled her hood on, "nothings definite…"

Raven then walked out of the room back to her own bedroom. Terry looked rather sad when Raven had left. Beast boy then put his hand on Terry's shoulder.

"Don't let it get to ya dude she's been through a lot with meeting new people" Beast Boy said.

Terry looked at Beast boy confused, "what do you mean?"

The Titans then sat down and explained as to why Raven wasn't giving him the same attitude as they were, they told him the story of how Raven had not only been fooled by Terra like the rest of the Titans she had also been fooled by a Dragon named Malchior who she had a crush on before he had used her to get what he had wanted. They also told the story about how Raven almost destroyed the world when her father Trigon attacked and how it changed there lives forever. Terry knew exactly how she felt; he had been betrayed many times in his life on the street.

Starfire then sat down next to Terry, "Friend Terry…why were you exiled and taken away from your previous homes?"

Terry looked at her and then the rest of the Titans "Ok I'll tell you why I didn't have a home"

Terry then began to tell his story his problems were based mainly around his powers and him being almost chased away from his home. Terry then walked out of the main room back to his own bedroom. Terry then returned to his notebook to write down a few more things about Raven, but then after about twenty minutes of writing he went to the roof to get some fresh air.

Robin was making his way to Terry's room to see whether he would join them for training.

"Hey Terry were going to do some training in the combat room"

There was no answer. Robin then pushed the door open and found Terry's room to be almost empty. Robin then looked on Terry's wall and saw photos and newspaper clippings of the Titans catching criminals. As Robin examined the photos he noticed that there was more photos of Terry and Raven than anyone, not a dramatic amount but there was clearly more of him and her than the rest of them. Robin then noticed a notepad on Terry's desk. He opened the pad and was a little taken back when he saw that Terry had been making notes on the Teen Titans. There were notes on himself on his fighting technique, weapons and history. There was information on Starfire, her power and where she was from and a memo to stay away from her cooking. There was information on Cyborg and his tech, and Beast Boy on what he could morph into. And then there was Raven; Robin was surprised on how little there was on her. There were also diagrams of plans, which even Robin couldn't understand.

As Robin closed the pad, someone on the outside was turning the knob on the door. Robin quickly put the pad in the drawer and positioned himself as if he had just walked in.

The figure stepped into the room and said, "hey Robin…uh why are you here?" the figure asked.

Robin then squinted and saw that it was Terry.

"Hey Terry, I was just checking to see if you wanted to train with us in the combat room?"

Terry then raised an eyebrow, "ok dude"

Terry then followed Robin down to the Combat room were the other Titans were training, Robin then walked to the centre of the room.

"Ok Titans the game is capture the flags" Robin then pressed a button on a remote and hundreds of flags appeared around the room, he then began to configure the remote and the room began to shift and drones appeared.

The Titans then sprinted in different directions; Robin threw a bombardment of boomerangs and grenades and destroyed a wave of drones and picked up several flags, Cyborg began to blast the drones with his sonic-cannon and picked up the flags as he advanced, Starfire flew through the air and began to blast drones with her starbolts and collect all the flags on the walls, Beast Boy morphed into a snake and dodged all the drones shooting at him and collected all the flags opposite the walls from Starfire. As the training continued Robin began to notice that Raven and Terry were being aggressively competitive with each other.

Raven was destroying drones by the dozens; Terry was snipering drones from a distance until they both spotted a flag appear in front of them. Their eyes locked for a moment, then they both darted towards the flag.

Raven began to chant her three magic words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and a black aura appeared around the flag.

Terry then began to glow a fiery blue and cried, "Illusion" and teleported inside the aura and grabbed the flag.

This surprised Raven completely and she lost focus and a wave of concentrated energy passed between herself and Terry. It felt as though the both had become one for a millionth of a split millisecond. Terry and Raven were thrown to the opposite sides of the room slamming hard against the iron walls.

Terry began to rise to his feet to find the other titans at Ravens side attempting to revive her. Terry then sprinted over to see whether she was ok.

The titans starred at Terry, "what happened" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know…our powers kinda crossed over" said Terry.

Cyborg then continued to check Ravens pulse, "She appears to be ok. A few bruises but Raven should be fine"

Terry then began to stir, "so she'll be fine…for real?"

Robin then looked at Cyborg, then Cyborg looked towards Terry, "she'll be fine man but she needs rest right now"

Terry looked down at Ravens limp unconscious body, "im sorry Raven"

Starfire then picked up Raven, "I will take Raven to her room to retire" Terry watched as Starfire floated with Raven in her arms back towards her room.

As Raven lay unconscious in her bed she had the most peculiar dream. At first it seemed like every other dream she had, they usually started overcome with thousands of thoughts but these were different, they were screams of agony, people suffering, she then began to see images of destruction, suddenly there were more screams all trying to be heard over one another.

"Help, why wont any one help me" Raven then began to see images of a small boy falling on a dusty road, "Please anyone, ahhh!"

Raven then saw a flash and the boy was now older and being pushed against a black van, the screams continued, "Why, Why…I thought we were!…" a girl could be seen her face buried in her hands, "Im sorry, im sorry but your just too freakish" Raven then realised that the boy was actually Terry, there was another flash and the boy was now a little older and his blond hair longer, he was wearing old and broken jeans and no shoes or shirt and had a large pink scar on his chest from his right shoulder to his abdomen.

"We cant understand as to why he possess his powers but he is a threat to everyone around him…he will be destroyed immediately" Raven saw men in white coats drag a boy who looked fifteen years old out into a jeep. Raven could then hear a voice, "…Kill him, rally every soldier on the base and kill chaos!" the voice said.

The boy then exploded in a blue and white blast, but his body still stayed intact, "Somebody…anybody…help me" there was then another flash and Raven saw the Boy in a temple, "thankyou for rescuing me" the boy was wearing white pants with out a shirt or shoes his hair was back in a long pony tail, there was a man standing next to him, "think nothing of it, but if you do not have any where to go or a home to rest in, then I must insist you stay here at the temple" the boy then bowed, "thank you" there was another flash, then the voices returned, "he is to dangerous, not to be trusted, it is Chaos energy…we do not condone such power, he must go" there was another flash of light, there now stood Terry he had long dirty blond hair, wearing a black shirt, and a black jacket, jeans, boots and his black base ball cap, he was standing around a group of people wearing masks, it looked as though they were in a bank, the masked people were very well armed, then without warning Terry attacked all the masked men in the bank, Raven was then struck by multiple images of Terry attacking people wearing masks and holding guns, "you will not hurt or steal from these people anymore" as Terry said those final word there was a blue flash from his hands, Raven then saw the image of a town thanking Terry for stopping the criminals, "thankyou kind sir…what is your name?" But Terry had already begun to walk down the road.

Raven then woke up with a jolt, "Was that real…or just a dream"

It was early in the morning; the sun hadn't even fully risen. Raven decided that she would start the day earlier than usual so she headed to the roof of the Titans Tower. When she arrived she saw Terry standing on the edge of the roof looking towards the sun. She watched him for a few moments.

"Hmm, I wonder if the dream was true" she said quietly as she then began to walk towards Terry.

As she approached Terry walked around and was almost not surprised to see her.

"Hey Raven…feeling better?" he said with a comforting expression.

She then walked and stood next to him, "yes thankyou…Terry…I had a strange dream last night and I think you were in it" she said.

Terry then looked back at her, "I had a weird dream to" Terry said.

Raven looking at him strangely "what kind of a dream" she asked.

Terry then scratched his head, "well I was in a weird place, there were strange birds and statues…and you" he said.

Raven then looked at him with eyes open, "you had a dream about me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No nothing like that, there was more than one of you, wearing different coloured cloaks and you didn't seem yourself, and then it all changed, there was a big demon and Robin and the rest of the titans were fighting it, and you, you destroyed it" he said with sweat drops forming on his forehead.

Raven then began to realise what had happened, "Terry did you have any dreams like that before yesterday in the combat room" she asked.

Terry then looked at Raven with unsure eyes, "uhh no…actually no I haven't" he said.

Then it hit Raven, "hmm it must have happened when our powers crossed over during the training," she said.

The sun began to rise and there shadows passed over the Titans Tower, "It could be possible," he said.

Raven then looked back towards Terry, "lets compare notes" she said. For the rest of the morning Terry and Raven both sat talking about the dreams they had experienced last night. They may have only been dreams but they felt real for both Raven and Terry.

After a morning of discussion raven and Terry then walked down to the main room to hang out with the other Titans. Terry then looked at Raven.

"Thanks for talking this morning Raven, made me feel a bit better ya know" he said.

Raven then looked back at Terry, "why…?" was all she could say as Terry then walked past her, "well…you're the only person I can really talk to about these things" he said.

Raven then stopped in her tracks, "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a dark voice. Terry then looked back to where she was and simply said, "Well you listen…not many people listen," he said.

He then turned and walked down the steps. Raven still a little stupefied about that morning blushed and smiled slightly then followed him down to the main room.

Hey every one, please review if ya can and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Breaking down the Walls

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans Characters.

**Chapter 4: Breaking down the walls**

Months had now passed since Raven and Terry had the dreams and the second talk on the rooftops, they had become mutual friends now and the Teen Titans had never run smoother. The Titans had just spent a day of resting and relaxing because there had been no criminal activity in Gotham City in ages thanks to the Teen Titans, but now things were getting a little slow for everyone, they had played every game, watched every show and trained in the gym for countless hours, Cyborg then changed the pace of things.

"Hey is anyone else as bored as I am?" he said.

Starfire then sighed, "As am I…Robin has there been no reports?"

Robin then got up from his seat on the couch, "Nothing at the moment, its been too quiet lately"

Cyborg then walks over to the door, "well maybe we could check with the Titans East to see whether they've got any news, or we could just hang out with them some time…"

Terry and Raven then entered the room, Starfire then floated next to Robin.

"Why not all of us do the hanging out and go for pizza with the toppings of friend ship" Starfire looked hopefully at Robin.

Robin then moved closer to her, "sure I'll hang out with you Star"

Robin then began to blush slightly as Starfire hugged him; she then looked towards Raven and Terry, "thanks but no thanks Starfire"

Raven then walked over to the kitchen and started boiling some water.

"Umm yeah me to" Terry then walked over and sat down on the couch near Beast boy.

Cyborg then clapped his hands, "I could sure go for a slice of pepperoni"

Beast boy frowned, "dude that's disgusting"

Cyborg then turned red and began shouting, "No eating your meatless tofu is disgusting"

Robin then broke them up, "look are you guys coming or not?"

Both Cyborg and Beast boy looked at him, "Fine but don't make me eat your vegetarian garbage"

Beast boy then morphed into a gorilla and put Cyborg into a head lock, Cyborg then began tickling the gorilla until it turned back into beast boy, "ok, ok I'll go, but no meat"

Starfire then laughed and jumped up and down and hugged Robins arm.

"Wonderful then we will all do the hanging out?" she said.

Then looked towards Raven and Terry with puppy dog eyes, Raven gave a slight sigh and smiled.

"Ok Starfire me and Terry will meet the rest of you for lunch"

Robin and Starfire then glanced over to Terry, "well unless you guys change your mind"

Robin then looked at Starfire who was wearing an enormous smile on her face grabbed Robin by the hands and flew down the hallway at breakneck speed laughing merrily they were soon followed by Beast boy and Cyborg.

With the rest of the Titans out for lunch Terry and Raven were left all alone in the Titans Tower, after about half an hour of silence and meditation both of them were starting to get bored again, Terry then broke the meditation.

"Hey Raven" Raven then opened her eyes from her meditation.

"Yes" Terry walked over to where she was meditation in front of the window.

"You never told me anything about you"

Raven then raised an eyebrow "excuse me…"

"Remember you made me be hooked up to a lie detector"

Raven then closed her eyes, "what's your point"

Terry then stood next to her, "well…I want to know more about you"

Raven then lost her concentration and fell to the floor, "Ummm…what did you say?"

Terry then gave a smile, "I want to know more about you Raven"

He then extended his hand to help Raven up, she stared at his hand then as she reached out Raven had a flash back of Malchior holding her hand teaching her spells, she then remembered how much it hurt when he had betrayed her, Raven then recoiled her hand, Terry looked slightly confused.

"Uh…something wrong?" Raven then picked her self up and backed away from Terry.

"Raven what's wrong?" Terry was now very concerned, as he approached her several lamps and mugs exploded, Raven then pulled her hood over tighter.

"I…im sorry I cant" she then disappeared in a shadow.

Terry then stood alone in the room, "what happened?"

He then sat down on the couch and rested his chin in his hand. Terry didn't know what to do; all he wanted was to know more about Raven.

"I'd better go talk to her, just to make sure she's ok"

Once Terry reached Ravens Bedroom he was hesitant at first to knock but he had to see if she was ok, "Hey Raven…"

There was no answer "hey Raven are you there?"

There were another few moments of silence before the door began to slowly move open about an inche.

"…Yes Terry…"

Terry then leaned against the wall, "is everything okay Raven?" Terry asked.

There was another moments silence, "I…I don't know what your talking about"

Terry then walked back in front of the door, "but you kinda flipped out down stairs…are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

Raven then began to close the door, "nothing you would understand"

Terry then stopped her from closing the door "try me…please"

Their eyes locked together for a moment.

"please"

Raven then let out a depressed sigh, "ok Terry" she then opened the door so he could enter.

Raven then walked over slowly towards her bed and sat down while Terry marvelled at all her belongings hanging on the walls and neatly placed around the room. They both remained silent for a couple of minutes until Terry broke the silence.

"So ummmm…what's all this stuff used for anyways?" he asked.

Raven then removed her hood and stared at him, "Its decoration" she said sternly.

Terry then looked confused, "So what else do you use them for" he asked.

"I use them to help me contact spirits and other dimensions"

Terry then began to work it out, " ghosts?" he asked.

Raven then sighed, "yes ghosts" she said plainly.

Terry then smiled, "hmm ok then"

Raven then looked puzzled, "why are you smiling?" she asked.

Terry then sat down on the bed, "well I understand it and well its not that creepy or anything" he said.

Raven's head perched up for a moment, "you don't think its creepy?" she asked.

Terry then looked towards her, "no…I don't" he said slowly she then sat down next to him on the bed.

"A lot of people are afraid of me…thinking im some sort of witch, or im evil or something" she said.

As her eyes looked slightly pained. Terry then showed her his hands as they started glowing a light blue, "I know exactly what you mean Raven"

They both looked slightly put off by the subject. Terry sensed this quickly, "but just because were different doesn't mean were bad"

He then opened his hand so it was flat and in it a small Sapphire glowing puppy appeared. Raven gasped and smiled at the puppy as it wandered around his hand and up his shoulder and then jumping into her lap. Raven smiled as the glowing puppy started to chase its own tail.

"How can you make a puppy out of nothing?" she asked.

In her monotone voice that sounded slightly happier, Terry then sighed and closed his hands and turned off the glow and so the puppy disappeared.

"I cant…I can only taint the power…I cant create life…Chaos could never do that" he said his voice sounding slightly weary.

Raven then looked into his eyes, "well at least you can taint your power to make other's feel better" she said with a smile but still a monotone voice.

Terry then looked at her and smiled he then relaxed his hands and leaned back on the bed and accidentally placing his hand on top of Ravens.

They both pulled away blushing violently, "Sorry" the both said in unison, but then as they looked back at each other they both smiled weakly.

Terry then broke the silence, "umm, the others told me about Malchior…" he said.

Raven began to blush even more, "they did?…what did they say" she asked in her monotone voice but with a hint of nervousness.

Terry then looked straight in her eyes, "Nothen what I haven't seen before" he said in a stern voice.

Raven then hung her head in slight shame and embarrassment Terry then sat close besides her again, "although I cant imagine the people I knew being far off from dragons" he said with a lift in his voice.

Raven then looked at Terry and smiled weakly, "so…you don't think im creepy…" she asked

Terry then smiled, "well…I don't…but mainly coz I can do this" he said as his eyes and hands starting glowing. They both laughed slightly.

"So, umm…anything else you want to talk about?" Terry asked.

Raven then smiled. Both Raven and Terry talked in her room for hours.

Before each of them had realised what time it was Robin knocked on the door.

"Uh, Raven have you seen Terry anywhere we figured since neither of you turned up for lunch maybe you spent the afternoon together somewhere"

Terry and Raven could hear giggling from BeastBoy and Cyborg she then looked at Terry.

"You'd better go before they accuse us of something" she said with a slight smile.

Terry then smiled, "sure I'll be up on the rooftop if they ask" he said.

Terry's body then glowed blue and in a flash disappeared out of Ravens room. Raven smiled slightly to her self and pulled her hood on, and opened her door.

"Yes Robin" she said in her monotone voice.

"Uh hi Raven…have you seen Terry anywhere and how come you guys didn't show up for lunch we thought something was up" Robin said.

But Ravens expression didn't change, "I had to meditate and Terry's been up on the roof for as far as I know"

Robin then looked slightly confused, "but its late, what's he still doing up there" Robin asked.

Raven, "I don't know…maybe we should go see" Raven suggested.

As the four Teen Titans walked up the stair to the roof Robin couldn't help but wonder was there something going on between Raven and Terry, but there wasn't enough evidence yet, but there were enough questions, such as why didn't either of them turn up for lunch, or why did both of them want to stay back at the tower and Robin had a hunch that they just didn't ignore each other for as many hours that the rest was out. Once they reached the roof there they saw Starfire staring at the moon.

"Starfire have you seen Terry anywhere" Robin said.

Starfire then looked at him confused, "no Robin I have not seen Terry" she said.

With her head slightly tilted. Robin then looked back towards Raven.

"I thought you said he was up here on the roof?" he asked.

Raven then reacted quickly, "I said I thought he was up here" she then turned and walked back down towards her back towards her room.

"Maybe he's watching tv?" Beast boy said.

He then walked down to the main room to watch TV. Robin then turned to Cyborg and Starfire, "Im not comfortable with not knowing where Terry is" he said.

Cyborg then spoke up, "what about his communicator" he asked.

Robin then pulled out a pair of communicators, "you mean this one"

He said as both Starfire and Cyborg's faces became uneasy, "where did you find Terry's communicator Robin?" asked Starfire.

"In the main room, but he should still carry it with him, and if he's not carrying it and we don't know where he is, then we don't know what he could be doing" Robin said with a serious voice.

Cyborg then raised an eyebrow, "ya know just because the dude doesn't walk around with it doesn't mean he's up to anything," said Cyborg.

The three of them then stared at one another. Robin then turned and walked towards the roof top door, "but we can't rule out that possibility that he's not" he said.

Starfire and Cyborg then looked at each other and ran after Robin, "hey wait Robin" they shouted. Robin then turned to face them; "Whoa dude where did this come from Terry's been cool since he got here what's with this conspiracy talk now?" Cyborg asked scratching his head.

Robin stared at him for a few moments, "look im not saying that anything is happening its just…"

But Starfire then cut him off, "Robin what are you saying" asked Starfire.

Robin still starred at both of them, "I just have a hunch…maybe Terry has different intentions" he said.

Both Starfire and Cyborg starred at him, "Robin…I know your looking out for our well being but you have never acted this way around any of our previous guests in the Tower?" said Starfire.

Robin then grunted. Starfire continued, "When you met Aqua lad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Red Star and the rest of the honorary Titans"

Robin then opened the door, "…none of the other Titans have been part of a Government organisation that is looking for Terry"

He then disappeared down the stairway.

Hey next chapter we find out why the Government is trying to hunt down Terry. What could he have done that was so terrible? What will the Titans do about it?


	5. End of the Line

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 5: End of the Line**

A scientist began to sprint through the halls of the laboratory until he reached the doors of the executive's office. He burst through the door and found another three men sitting in a library sipping tea and were examining files on a laptop computer that was placed in the centre of the coffee table. The three men stared at the scientist with calm but cruel eyes.

"Do you have a reason to interrupt our study?" one of the men asked.

The scientist smiled, "sirs ive found something that was lost seven years ago" he said.

The men then started to take a little more notice in where the conversation was going.

"And what have we lost that you have found?" another one of the men asked.

The scientist then passed the men a folder filed with information with 'Chaos' written on the front.

"Something that will make us all very rich"

All three men then smiled as they looked down at a picture taken from an article of a newspaper of Terry with the Teen Titans.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower

There was a loud alarm coming from the main room. The team sprinted into the room as the enormous television screen lit up with an image of three men sitting around a coffee table.

"The Teen Titans we I presume" one of the men said.

The titans stared at the screen unsure as to who these men were, "Yeah…who wants to know?" Robin asked.

The man's expression didn't change from his cold glare, "you have something that belongs to us, a…project if you will" The man said ignoring Robins question.

"We don't have anything of yours, who are you!" Robin shouted at the man.

The man simple flicked through the sheets of paper that were placed on the coffee table, "We are from the United states military Government and You have an experiment of ours, it is believed to be now a member of your so called 'Teen Titans' …" The man said his voice filled with ice.

He then placed one of the sheets of paper face down on the scanner sitting next to the other sheets of paper, "Here is what we are looking for" The man said as an image appeared on the screen.

The room was silent. Each member of the team felt a sting as the image appeared on the screen. The experiment that these men were looking for was Terry, "You cooperation is vital so that we can recapture the experiment and so it wont harm anyone every again"

The man continued as the image of Terry moved to the left side of the screen. Starfire stepped forward, "But the experiment you speak of is our friend, and he has not harmed any innocent people for as long as we have known him" she said her voice sounding riddled with confusion and sadness.

The man raised an eyebrow, "oh…and how long have you known it?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that he's a good person" Cyborg said standing next to Starfire.

"Oh really…he's a 'good' person then…well the government knows that 'it' is not good and that 'it' has to be contained for the safety of the people" the man said.

Raven was about to step forward to speak but Robin intercepted her, "Terry hasn't been a threat, infact he's been a member of the Teen Titans for a long time now, he hasn't let us down yet" Robin said defending Terry.

The man on the screen turned and nodded towards the other two sitting around the table.

"The experiment or 'Terry' as you call him hasn't always been as you see him now…I spose you have a right to know that he was once going to be the pride and joy of the military…until something went wrong" The man said, his voice had changed from ice cold to suddenly compassionate.

"For you see, when we found Terry. It was very different than what he has obviously shown himself out to be…" The man said.

Raven ad heard enough, "There is nothing wrong with him, whatever sick reason your hunting him for you can stop it…were not just going to hand him over" Raven said coldly.

One of the men then clicked a button on a remote. On screen showed a small city with a few large buildings. The video seemed to be taken from a helicopter at the time.

"Watch closely" one of the men said as the video continued to play.

Suddenly one building exploded in a blue flame, then another and another until they were burning to the ground. The titans watched in horror as the city was slowly being demolished. The camera angle then swooped around to see soldiers running away from the devastation. A few turned back and fired their rifles at the cloud of dust left from the falling buildings. Suddenly something sprinted out from the dust clouds. Ravens eyes widened in shock. There on screen was Terry running towards the military soldiers. His face was angry and his eyes were glowing that saphire blue, his fists were clenched and glowing.

Once he reached the first soldier it was almost unbearable to see. He dived straight towards him and punched him so the soldier flew back almost three metres, he then disappeared and reappeared where the soldier was about to land and snapped the soldiers back over his knee.

Beast boy turned away as Terry then flew towards four more soldiers and literally beat them to death with a barrage of melee attacks, each becoming more ferocious and vicious. The Titans continued to watch in sheer horror as Terry was destroying each soldier that was either trying to escape or trying to defend him or her self.

A civilian then ran out from a dust cloud, he was carrying a briefcase and wearing a suit and was sprinting away from the violence as quick as he could. Terry then noticed him and ran after him. It didn't take long for Terry to catch him. A gasp escaped from each member of the Titans when Terry picked the man up by his neck and threw the man towards the ground and then charged clenched his fist and then crushed the mans skull.

One soldier then picked up a rifle in one hand and a handgun in the other and ran towards Terry blazing both guns. Terry then appeared inches in front of the soldiers face. Terry's expression was the definition of evil; the hatred that was emanating from him was bloodcurdling. Terry face was shaking with the rage that was being stored within him.

His hands then turned that saphire blue and with a powerful uppercut the soldier was thrown back almost twenty feet. Terry then continued to shake with rage as he looked around at the advancing soldiers. He then raised his hands into the air and before anyone knew what was happening there was another massive explosion and the video ended.

Raven's mind then snapped into action the explosion had looked almost like the one she had, had in her dream. Robin then stepped forward, "Is there any evidence to show the tape hadn't been altered?" Robin asked professionally.

The titans felt as though time had stopped, maybe that wasn't Terry, maybe it was just made to look as though it was. The man then leaned forward into the light revealing his face. His left eye and most of his face was scarred.

"The experiment scarred my face when we tried to subdue it…he escaped that day almost seven years ago…he killed a lot of soldiers…more civilians and destroyed a city…we want you to think about what were dealing with here" the man said seriously.

"If you will not cooperate then we will straight over your authority and go directly to the Justice League…but we are also sensitive that this city is your territory…so we are giving you twenty four hours to comply before it will become a government investigation and the Justice League will be informed unless they already are aware of the situation" The man said.

The screen then went blank. Robin then turned towards Cyborg, "Trace where the signal was coming from!" he shouted.

Cyborg then manned the Titans Mainframe. After a few moments of typing Cyborg stopped, "they must have been the real deal y'all…it came from the military of the A.N." Cyborg said.

A stream of paper then began to pour out of the mainframe. Starfire picked it up and began to read; "It says we are to bring Terry to these coordinates" She said sadly as she handed the paper to Robin.

Robin grabbed the paper and read through it, "I think we should talk to Terry for an explanation when he gets back" Robin said.

Later that night Robin had called all the original members of the Teen Titans into the main room while Terry was out for one of his 'jogs'.

"We don't have enough evidence yet Robin…this could be anything" she said.

"If Terry was being contained at this place then I think we should find out a little bit more about him…but at this point…we have no choice but to take Terry back to the containment centre" Robin said.

Raven gasped, "Robin…maybe that tape was a fake" she said.

Robin again continued the serious expression, "Raven you know as well as we all do when the Governments involved we have to stay out of it"

As the Titans sat silent around the table they all began to wonder the question, was Terry a threat? It seemed to affect all the Titans in their own way. But the one member of the team it had affected the most was Raven. She knew that the team had to be logical about there decision an not let their emotions get in the way of making the decision they wanted or the decision that was right. Truth be told Raven had become quiet close to him, she liked the way they would have a conversation every now and then, but what she enjoyed most was the last conversation they had in her room, when he had said the words "just because were different doesn't mean were bad" those words had somehow just stuck with her. And seemed to help her a little when she thought back to when she almost destroyed the world. Her thoughts were interrupted when Terry walked through the front door panting and dripping with sweat.

"Hey guys" he said, "im going up for a shower, then how about we head out to dinner or the movies" he said.

As he turned around and walked up the stairs, Robin stood from his seat and was about to tell Terry to stay but as soon as he opened his mouth a black sphere appeared around his head. The other Titans stared at Raven for an explanation. Raven then released Robin from the sphere.

"Robin we shouldn't go accusing Terry of anything yet" Robin then started to become frustrated, "Raven its out of my hands…all of our hands" he said raising his voice a little.

"He belongs to the government…im sorry but we have to comply to their rules" he continued.

Cyborg then let out a slight sigh.

"Hey he's right Rea…if the man's involved we cant do anything" he said.

"Stop it" she said as a mug on the bench exploded, "you are engaging in speculation, you cannot accuse Terry of being anything you don't even know him, you have no idea what he's been through in life" she said.

She then pulled her hood down tightly and stormed out of the room to her own.

Starfire then managed to work up the courage to speak, "Robin…what will happen now?" she asked.

Robin continued his stern and serious stare, "…we'll have to tell him…"

As Raven made her way to her room her mind began to wonder again "could Terry only be pretending…setting them up like Terra did?" although there was a possibility and Robin had made a very clear case of it and he had enough evidence to back it up but it just didn't seem to add up to her if he was going to make a move then why hadn't he made it, he had dozens of chances when they were most vulnerable and even so why had Robin just all of a sudden decide that Terry could be a threat now.

With all these thoughts swimming in her mind Raven didn't notice Terry coming in the opposite direction of the hallway, but as Terry was walking towards Raven he was just pulling his shirt down over his face. They both collided a tripped to the floor. Raven removed her head and was about to continue storming back to her room when she felt her cheeks rise with heat when she saw Terry sitting on the floor a few inches away with his shirt in his hands trying to put it on over his head but with his chest bare. Once she realised what was happening she quickly stood up. After a few more moments of fumbling around with his shirt Terry stood up.

"Hey Rae" he said.

She quickly snapped out of her trance like stare, "uh hey Terry" before she could ask anything Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire appeared in the hallway.

Raven then quickly turned around to face them. Terry seemed to sense that something was up and acted quickly.

"Uh hey guys…we still on for the dinner thing?" he asked, not actually expecting an answer.

Beast Boy then perked up "as long as its vegetarian…" Robin interrupted him.

"Terry we know about the containment centre" Robin said.

Terry's eyes widened as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Robin I can't go back there, they tried to kill me if you were there you would understand" Terry pleaded but it was no good The Teen Titans had to follow the law…whatever the cost.

Terry then hung his head in shame and humiliation, "Its ok…I get it," he said softly.

He then turned and began to walk to his room. "Were sorry Terry…"he heard Robin's voice say.

Terry turned around, "I did tell you…I told you everything there was to know about me…" Robin stepped forward and again interrupted.

"Except that you were a wanted experiment from the government…"

Robin then stepped towards Terry "look Terry were your friends…and I don't really want to do it…but we have to" Robin continued.

Terry then starred back at Robin and the Teen Titans, "Im not going back there…and if you try and make me…there's gonna be chaos" he said and then stomped off to his room and slammed the door.

"Well I feel low…" Cyborg said sadly.

"We'd better make sure he doesn't try to escape" Robin said walking towards Terry's room.

The others followed, everyone except Raven. She couldn't believe that Terry would have done anything like they saw in the tape. Beast Boy then walked back to Raven.

"I know it hurts Raven…but we've gotta do what's right…" he said weakly.

Raven pushed past him to follow the others up to Terry's room. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were almost to Terry's room.

"Now we'll get an answer from Terry" Robin said as he went to open the door.

Robin knocked on the door lightly. There was No answer. He then continued to knock on the door but still no answer.

Robin then kicked the door down only to find an empty room.

"I think we just got our answer…" Robin said angrily.

Raven arrived to see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire standing in Terry's room, with no Terry. Robin looked at Raven, straight in her eyes.

"We have to find him…and we have to find out what he's planning…"

Starfire then interrupted, "I hope he is ok" she said.

Robin turned to face her, "How can you say that, didn't you see the tape how can you be sorry for him for him now" Robin shouted at Starfire.

Raven walked into the room, "That's enough Robin!" she said.

"What's happened has happened…we should be smart about this" she said sternly.

The room fell silent for a minute or so until Cyborg spoke.

"We should find Terry and get to the bottom of this" he said seriously.

Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review if you have time.


	6. Where do you belong?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans yadda yadda yadda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Where do you belong?**

Terry began to sprint through the streets of the City, to try and get as far away from the Titans Tower as he could. He knew someone would eventually catch up to him again one day but for the mean time he couldn't handle the allegations. He ran around a corner of a near by ally. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath for a moment or two before dropping his backpack.

He looked over to the corner of the ally. There were two trashcans and a pile of old newspapers. He walked over to the trashcans and moved them away from the wall and then spread out the newspapers on the ground to absorb some of the moisture.

"Not exactly a bed…but it'll have to do," he said lying down on the pile of now wet and soggy newspapers.

Terry looked up at the night sky and began to wonder, why did they turn on him like that? What gave them the right to say he 'had' to go back there?

Terry began to think back to his time at the containment centre. The images of himself being tortured and tested in the name of 'science'. It had all started when he was abducted from a town where he met a girl who turned him in for money. It happened so long ago he couldn't even remember her name. All he could remember, was everyday for years he was woken up from his nightmarish, sleepless nights by soldiers armed with guns who would enter his cell which was no bigger than the room he was in back in Titans Tower.

The difference being was that the Tower had a warm place to sleep and a decent meal. The containment centre was just a cell and iron bars on the door. He remembered the methods the used to torture him by. No sleep, little food and water, constant beatings and the ever favourite 'power room'. This was for two main reasons. Reason number one, these torture tactics were used to keep him constantly exhausted and his strength diminished so that he couldn't ever use his power and try to fight back or escape. Reason number two was so that Terry would realise who was in charge and to keep his self-esteem and confidence low so that he wouldn't fight back. But the most devastating torture was the power room. The power room was the place where he was constantly bombarded with projectiles until he would release his chaos like power where it could be seen, recorded and possibly harnessed somehow, to be used for military purposes. Of course when officials outside the government containment centre visited he was sedated and his bruises and cuts masked with make up or new clothing. The reason why there was no questions asked about Terry was because the majority of the military and government thought that Terry was undergoing new military training and that he had volunteered to be apart of operation O.M.E.G.A. which was the plan to develop new weapons and armours for regular military soldiers to protect them in battle.

Even the day when they managed to make prototypes of Terry's power all of them were failures. Somehow even through all of their calculations and millions of dollars of funding their project was for nothing but a failure. So the only option they had left was to destroy the evidence of Terry so that one he wouldn't be a risk to the public or backlash on the government. But at the time where Terry was supposed to be eliminated something went wrong.

Flashback

"Open fire now!" a voice could be heard as hundreds of soldiers began to fire their rifles at a boy running through a ghost town.

"He's continuing down Baker Street" a soldier yelled into a radio communicator.

More soldiers began to sprint around the corner in pursuit of the boy. Once around the corner they opened fire again on the boy. Bullets whizzed past the boy's ears and neck until he was hit in the shoulder, "Arrrrgh!!!" The boy screamed as he fell to his knees. The soldiers began to move in slowly behind him. The area fell silent for a moment or two. The boy then spun round and starred down the soldiers. His eyes were glowing an evil saphire blue.

He then raised his hand towards the soldiers and before anyone knew what was happening a massive blue beam of light completely wiped out the soldiers and half the buildings behind them. A helicopter could be seen overhead as the buildings below were being destroyed. A car was speeding away through the streets trying to ovoid the rubble that the buildings had created.

The boy then suddenly caught a glimpse of the car. He strained his eyes to see who was driving. The man driving the car had short dark hair and gasses and was wearing an expensive suit. The boy growled slightly and then began to sprint towards the car.

The car was travelling much faster than the boy, but he managed to shoot out the tyres with the blue beams of energy that seem to just be projected from his hands. The car crashed and the man that was inside ran out holding a brief case. He was now frantically running towards a group of soldiers when a building came crashing down behind him. Then a wave of dust engulfed the man and everything else in its path. The man continued to run towards the direction of the soldiers.

He could hear screams of agony as he was almost out of the dust cloud. Once he bolted out of the cloud he saw the boy fighting off the soldiers he was running towards. He then began to sprint in the opposite direction but didn't get to far as the boy caught him almost instantly. The boy then grabbed the man by the neck and threw him to the ground.

"No, Please no…what are…I can make it up to you" The man screamed.

"I'll see you in hell…Doctor" the boy said darkly then crushed the skull of the man into the ground with his bare fist.

The boy then turned to see other soldiers running towards him with machine guns blazing. He then felt his body shake with rage as he took out one soldier after another. Again and again the soldiers would fall and perish as his rage grew within him.

Soon all he could feel was hate. All that he wanted was annihilation of everyone and everything that felt necessary to oppose him.

Then there was a blinding whitish blue light.

End Flashback

Terry woke up in a daze looking up at the night sky, unsure whether what he saw in his dream had actually happened or was just something he had imagined. He shifted from his position in the wet newspaper until he heard a sound from the rooftops above him. He looked up to see a green bird fly overhead.

Not taking any notice of it at first but then his eyes widened, "Beast boy" he said suddenly.

Terry then picked up his backpack and began to slowly move out of the ally. He poked his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear and then he bolted over to the other side of the street. He then began to run down the footpath and down a dark street riddled with darker alleys. As he ran he continuously checked behind and above himself to see if he was being followed. Terry then looked ahead of him and saw a massive abandoned looking house at the end of the street.

Terry stopped in front of the house and looked back down the street. He began to see shadows of figures forming at the end of the street. It was either take the chance and see if it was the Titans, or hang out in the spooky looking house.

Terry stood his ground for a moment or two before having to make the decision.

"I hope there's a bed at least," he said as he bolted into the house through the window.

Robin and Starfire landed on a rooftop. They had been searching for Terry for almost half the night

"Where could he be?" Starfire asked.

Robin then switched his communicator on, "Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven any signs of Terry yet?" he asked.

"Nope, nothen but empty streets we've checked all over the place" Cyborg said.

"I haven't been able to find him," said Beast boy.

"What about you Raven" Robin asked.

Raven remained silent for a moment, then she sighed, "he's still missing" she said her voice not sounding her usual monotone but in a rather more depressed and despondent than usual.

Robin then sighed, "Well keep looking if we don't find him by tomorrow the government is going to come and take him out" Robin said, his voice was aggressive and angry.

"And I intend to find him first" Robin said.

Raven then clicked off her Titans communicator.

"Not if I find him first" said Raven as she took to the sky.

Terry walked through the hallways of the abandoned house. It was an old style three-story house that had housed generations of families over the years. But seeing as though everyone had moved out of this particular neighbourhood many years ago, the house eventually became abandoned and unfurnished.

"Nice place…" Terry said as he wiped his hand across a tabletop that was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"I wonder if anyone still hangs out around here?" Terry asked not particularly expecting an answer.

"I do" a voice said in the darkness.

Terry turned to try and see someone standing behind him. There wasn't.

"Who's there?" Terry yelled. "Show yourself!"

"My, aren't we the loud one" The voice said, now sounding from above.

Terry looked up to see a girl floating above him. She had long black hair and looked as though she was wearing armour on her arms and legs. She also was wearing a dress that looked very similar to Starfire's. The girl floated down next to Terry.

"Who are you?" Terry asked.

The girl smiled and scoffed slightly. "Who am I? Shouldn't I really be asking you, who you are? Seeing as you are the intruder" She said placing a hand on her hip coolly.

Terry was a little taken back by her argument. He did enter the house without permission. But he wasn't as affected by that as much as he was by the resemblance of Starfire this girl had. The girl then waved her hand in front of Terry's face. "Hello" She asked. Terry then snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah…Im Terry" He said. Terry then gestured his hand towards the girl so that he could introduce herself.

"My name Is Blackfire of Tameran" She said. "And what brings you to my…"

"Wait, wait…your from Tameran?" Terry asked. "As in Starfire Tameran?" Terry asked. Blackfire's expression turned sour very quickly after he mentioned the name 'Starfire'.

"She is my sister, the one who banished me from Tameran" Blackfire hissed through her teeth.

"Yeah I know she told me about it" Terry added.

"Well if your such good friends with her why aren't you with her now?" Blackfire asked.

Terry then drew his attention to his feet. "I don't think I'll be seeing her or the Titans for a long time" Terry said.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Oh I see, you came into the picture and Robin got jealous over you and Starfire" Blackfire said as she floated into the air and circled around Terry. "Im sure that it must have been heart wrenching for you" She said smiling. She then floated almost inches away from his face, still smiling mischievously. "Well you know what they say, its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"

"I wasn't in love with Starfire" Terry said irritated by Blackfire's lack of personal space.

The smile then grew across her face. "So you fell for the dark one?" She sniggered.

Terry blushed slightly. "No I wasn't with Raven either" Terry growled.

Blackfire then began to giggle. "Im sure you weren't fido" Blackfire then landed and headed towards the staircase. She then disappeared upstairs. Terry then picked up his backpack and headed up the staircase. Once Terry got to the top of the staircase his jaw dropped to the ground. The second level of the house looked as though it was a brand new apartment. The room was divided into quarters. A kitchen, lounge and TV area, a dining table and a fireplace. There also seemed to be a bathroom and laundry at the end of the room. His eyes were then drawn to Blackfire. She was lying down on a purple and gold couch watching a flat screen television.

"Pretty nice digs isn't it Earthling?" She called out to Terry from across the room. "It's not exactly Tameran Royalty but it will do"

"Uh…yeah" Terry said still taking in the room. "Why are you here on earth, wouldn't you be better off as far away from Starfire as possible?" He asked.

Blackfire flicked her hair. "Earth seems to know how to have a good time. Besides I don't need galaxy bounty hunters chasing me from place to place" She said.

Terry shrugged. "Seems logical to come to Earth" he said sarcastically. Blackfire grunted objectionable at the remark. "I have nowhere else to go," She plainly said.

"So why are you here bothering me and not with my sister and those infernal Titans" Blackfire asked leaning couch. She floated over the side and began to walk slowly towards Terry.

"I can't go back there…" he said sheepishly. Terry then walked over to the dinner table and placed his backpack down. "I wont be here for long" he said. "I'll have to go soon"

Blackfire placed her hands on her hips. "Fine where are we going?" she asked. Terry looked at her confused.

"We…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, I know its been a while since this chapter and there's more on the way. Please read and review and if you have any suggestions then yeah give me a holla.


	7. This Feeling Intrigues me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans yadda yadda yadda.

**Chapter 7: This Feeling intrigues me **

"What" Terry asked in confusion as Blackfire circled around him in mid air.

"You heard me," she said. "We are going to go out to a club and have some fun," she continued with her mischievous smile. Blackfire then floated up the second stairway. Terry then reached for his backpack and headed down the staircase. He quickly made his way down to the lower dustier level of the house. He walked swiftly towards the front door and had to barge the door with his shoulder to open it. 'Bam' the door swung open. Terry checked to see if the coast was clear, both inside and outside the house. The Titans had seemingly given up the chase and Blackfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I'd better get moving" Terry said quietly to himself. He then turn to face the street but instead came face with Blackfire.

"You mean, 'we' had better get moving," she said nose to nose with Terry. Blackfire walked beside him, grabbing his arm as if to escort her. "You look as though you could do with a good time. And I know just the place" She said dragging him down the footpath.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" Terry questioned. He then pulled his arm away from Blackfire. "You don't even know me"

"And you don't know me human" she said, grabbing his bag and throwing it through the open window of the second story of the house. "Besides this would be a perfect chance to just kick back and have some fun" Blackfire said as she dragged Terry down the street. As much as Terry struggled it made no difference what's so ever as Blackfire was just as strong as Starfire.

About 20 minutes later of kicking and screaming as Blackfire dragged Terry to a club.

"Heres the place" Blackfire said as she linked her arm with Terry as if he was escorting her again.

"What's so great about this place?" Terry asked as he observed the building.

"It's the best place in town if you know how to have fun"

Loud pumping music could be heard from the inside of the club and bright coloured lights could be seen flashing from the windows. Out the front of the club were a couple of bouncers keeping the crowds of people away from the doors. "Sorry folks, guest lists only!" They were yelling to the crowds of teenagers that were flooding the front door.

"How are you planning to get by them" Terry sniggered unlinking his arm from Blackfire. Terry watched as Blackfire began to observe the building for herself. Her eyes then spotted the top of a sky window on the rooftop.

"I have an idea" Blackfire said with a smile as she grabbed the scruff of Terry's collar and flew to the rooftop.

"I didn't have this in mind" Terry muttered as they began to float to the rooftop. As Blackfire and Terry reached the rooftop Blackfire dropped him onto the sky window.

"Now what?" Terry asked as he frantically tried to slide off the window.

"Now we go in and find a seat" Blackfire said. Terry looked back to find Blackfire opening the window. Before Terry could say a word, She grabbed Terry by his ankle and dropped him inside as she jumped in after him. As he fell Terry tried as hard as he cold to grab onto something to stop him from falling. Blackfire on the other hand giggled as they fell onto a couch booth with a heavy 'thump'.

"Well that was fun, can I go now?" Terry asked.

"You cant go yet, we haven't even had a drink" Blackfire said as she lent over to Terry and wrapped her arms around him.

Terry then wriggled his way out of Blackfire's arms and stood up. "Look Blackfire, your really nice and everything but I really have to go" he said as he began to turn and walk away.

Blackfire watched him for a moment as Terry began to push himself through the crowd to the front door. She smiled as she watched him walk through the crowd. There was something about him that made her want to know more, as if his very presence near her was intoxicating. Terry was almost halfway to the door when Blackfire stood up from her seat and followed him. She ran after him through the crowds of dancing teenagers and young adults while the bright lights and loud techno music played throughout the massive dance floor.

She eventually caught up to him.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked mischievously. "You still haven't danced with me," she said taking Terry's hands and placing them around her hips.

Terry then looked down to where his hands were placed on Blackfire's hips and then back into her deep purple eyes. He paused for a moment, almost hypnotised by her eyes. They seemed to be full of confidence but yet still so calm and playful. After almost a full minute of staring he remembered where he was and why he had to get out of the city and so he took a step back.

"Sorry Blackfire, but im going" Terry said a little aggressive, causing his eyes to glow a slight light blue colour. Blackfire looked back into his glowing eyes and smiled. His eyes seemed to express his true emotion as they were glaring back at her but even though he looked angry she still couldn't help but smile as she was having so much fun with his company.

"Well if you really have to go" Blackfire said shrugging her shoulders and turning her back. "You might want to try and apologise to those gentlemen first" she said pointing to a group of guys dancing with another group of girls. All of them looked as though they were very strong and tough.

"Why?" Terry asked as he looked over to the group. "I haven't done anything to them" he said.

Blackfire winked and smiled evilly as she took his hand and walked over to the group. Without warning she punched the largest member in the back of the head, which sent him crashing to the floor.

"What are you crazy!!!" Terry yelled as he looked back at Blackfire. "What was the purpose of that?"

Blackfire instantly crossed her arms. "Terry why did you hit that guy, was it because he was looking at me?" Blackfire said loud enough so everyone could hear.

The room fell silent as the music stopped. The large man that had been knocked to the ground climbed to his feet and looked back at Terry and Blackfire. He glared at Terry for a moment or two before turning to Blackfire.

"Was this the punk who hit me?" He yelled pointing to Terry.

"He also said he could kick your butt any day of the week" Blackfire said pointing to Terry. Terry however stood silent as sweat drops formed on his forehead.

He leaned over near Blackfire and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"And frankly I agree with him" Blackfire said as she leaned over and wrapped both arms around Terry. "Anyone who is as big and stupid as you are must be a simpleton" she continued.

The enormous man's face turned red as he stomped closer to Terry and Blackfire. "Im going to rip your arms off" He growled.

Terry walked towards him slowly, but cautiously. "Umm...hey dude there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here…" Terry started. But was interrupted by the man. "I don't care…'dude'…but im gonna break your face"

The man then charged at Terry and Blackfire. As the man charged Terry pushed Blackfire to the side, out of the way of the huge man. Terry then turned to face the man but didn't turn around fast enough and was tackled to the ground. The man then began to punch Terry in the side and the back of the head. Punch after punch Terry could feel the force of the man's strikes getting more and more painful. Terry managed to struggle free by elbowing the man in the face.

"AAAARRGGHHH!" The man yelled as he rolled off Terry clutching his face in his hands. "YOUR DEAD PUNK!" he screamed at Terry as he climbed to his feet.

Terry quickly got to his feet and spaced himself away from the man. He then looked at the crowd that had formed around him in a ring. There was no escape now; the only way he was leaving this place was by beating this guy. The man had now gained his composure and took a boxing-fighting stance and moved towards Terry. Jeering him as he moved in.  
"Get ready for the pain" The man said as he forcefully swung his arm out for a right hook to Terry's face.   
Terry ducked under the punch then side kicked the man to the ribs. The man winced in pain as Terry's attack connected. Another man from the crowd then kicked Terry in the back of the head from the crowd. Terry turned to see who had struck him when the huge man he was fighting then punched him in the back of the head again. This time Terry fell to the floor in pain. His head felt as though it was on fire. His eyes were watery and stinging. He could feel a slight trickle of blood beginning to drip from his nose. He tried to climb to his feet but was stopped by the huge man kicking him in the ribs. The assault was continued with a barrage of punches and stomps to his back and ribs. The crowd then began to jeer and abuse him as they started to throw their drinks and rubbish over them. Terry managed to look around at the crowd, his eyes were like a dears trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car. He felt more punches and kicks from others watching the fight, and the attack from the man. Terry tried to lift himself to his feet but he was brought back down by a strike with a glass bottle.

"This…is…been going on…too long…" Terry whispered as he wiped the glass from his shoulders.

Without warning Terry rolled forwards and stood up facing the man. His eyes had changed from a confused gaze to a focus and cold glare. Blackfire could see from the crowd that he was actually going to take this fight seriously. She felt a sudden wave of adrenalin wash over her body that seemed to shiver within her, all over her body.  
The man stomped closer to Terry with a smug look upon his face that seemed to say 'this is over'  
Terry then bolted towards the man and punched him in the face. A spray of blood and teeth showered over the crowd watching. The attack had come so quickly that barely anyone saw it happen. Then something strange happened.

Terry felt good…much better than good, he felt great. The man fell backwards but was stopped by Terry grabbing the scruff of his neck and driving his elbow into the man's nose. Breaking it upon impact. Terry then continued his combo by sending a few roundhouse kicks to the man's mid section and finishing with a spinning back kick to his enemies face.  
The man flew back, landing unconscious in the crowd. Terry laughed slightly as the man landed on the floor neck first.

Three more men from the crowd moved into the circle. Blackfire watched intently from the crowd.  
Terry watched the three men as they began to move towards him. The blue glow in his eyes began to grow stronger as they moved closer. Terry barred his teeth and smiled as the glow completely engulfed his eyes. He sprinted towards the closet man and punched him in the face, which dropped the man to the ground instantly. He instantly knelt down and began to beat the man down worse with vicious assaults becoming more and more bloodthirsty.

Blackfire's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Terry was now butchering this man and he looked as though he was enjoying it, but the expression on his face said it all. A former 'Teen Titan' was wearing a big sinister grin while he was punching the life from a limp motionless body. Blackfire smiled as she watched Terry completely destroy the man who was now struggling to breath.

Terry stood up and faced the other two men. Terry then looked to his fists and grinned as they were shaking from the adrenalin that was now purging through his body. The men charged towards him but as they did Terry shot beam of Blue energy towards them.  
But this time something was different.  
Instead of the beam passing through them or knocking them backwards, the men had burst into blue flames that exploded over the crowd watching the fight. Terry looked down at the men. They were laying on the floor smoking and limp. Terry walked down next to both and waved his hands in front of their faces. As he did his hand glowed and their eyes opened. As the men woke they instantly started screaming in agonising pain.  
The crowd fell silent. Everyone was barely breathing and shocked at what had just taken place. Some began to scream and some even ran out of the building in complete fear. Blackfire on the other hand was smiling. She walked over to Terry and wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love a man with a mean streak," she whispered in his ear.

Terry had taken little notice of Blackfire's affection. His eyes were still glowing that surreal ominous blue. He pushed Blackfire away and walked towards the crowd. As he did the crowd moved away and parted for him to make way for his exit.  
Thoughts were buzzing around in Terry's mind. Was this respect? And what was this fantastic feeling pumping throughout his body? It was as if all of his suffering and pain had evaporated. Years of being ignored, rejected, unwanted and hurt had washed away from him and replaced with this warm, intense sensation similar to the feeling of Christmas morning. People were moving out of the way for him and a few even opened the doors.  
Terry picked his bag up and walked out of the building, Blackfire following not to far behind. 'This feeling is incredible' Terry thought to himself. Terry had never felt this happy before and he really hadn't done anything…except beat a few people up. That's when the boom was lowered on him. He had just brutality beaten someone…and had enjoyed it. That's not right…is it? To be having fun while causing someone else pain, the thing that he was most against. Terry felt his eyes turn back to their normal state and his legs almost buckled underneath him. His head was spinning and stars were begging to appear. His happy mischievous grin was replaced with a depressed, serious stare that seemed to be going no where. Blackfire then walked beside him.

"You sure full of surprises earth child" Blackfire smiled. "I thought you were a soldier of justice, like those titans…but now I see there's more to you than meets the eyes"

Terry looked at Blackfire. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Blackfire giggled. "Im not saying anything…not yet anyway. Hey why don't we head back to my place for some coffee and talk more" Blackfire asked.

"Tell me what you ment first…" Terry demanded as he placed both his hands on Blackfire's shoulders.

Blackfire smiled. "Being a little upfront aren't you" She teased.

Terry wasn't laughing though as his grip tightened on Blackfire's shoulders. "Stop it" Terry pushed her backwards.

Blackfire flicked her fingers through her hair. "Calm down Terry" she said and took his hand. "You looked as though you were enjoying being the bad boy in there" She continued. "And its like what they say you should do what you enjoy doing…" She said. With that said Blackfire then looked into Terry's eyes and moved in closer.

Terry watched Blackfire move in for the kiss but as she did he began to think back to Raven. Suddenly images of her flashed through his mind. Her face, her smile and his feelings for her fired up. Terry moved away from Blackfire, walking away, back into the city. He looked back to the people that were starting to slowly walk out of the club. All of them had either angry or scared expressions and looked as though they were about to rise up against him.  
He then looked back to Blackfire. The way her long black hair began to sway in the cool breeze. They way her eyes seemed to trap him in her stare but he didn't mind it. And that's what was bothering him.

"I'll see you in hell…Doctor" Terry said. He then began to crush the Doctors skull into the ground with his bare fists. The feeling was revenge, hatred and fear. Terry was feeling all of these feelings at once. His body being over whelmed with so many emotions and so many memories of so many times he just…Wasn't wanted, wasn't cared for, wasn't Loved.

And the Last thought that ran through his mind before a blinding white light.

'This…this is who I am…what I want…' and then the white light knocked him out cold.

Terry seemed to snap out of his trance when he thought of the blinding white blueish light.

"What's wrong Terry?" Blackfire asked as Terry turned towards her.

"Im confused" Terry whispered.

**Back at Titans Tower. Roof Top.**

Raven was looking out over the city. It was late. She was Tired. And she couldn't find him. He was gone and she didn't know if he was coming back. A cold breeze passed over the roof top and she walked back down stairs to her room.


End file.
